


A Second Chance

by SuperReaderD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperReaderD/pseuds/SuperReaderD
Summary: Born from nobility and raised to be the perfect queen, Matilda has never had to ask for anything in life. Ella, on the other hand, is someone who has spent her whole life just trying to survive. Under normal circumstances, these two would never meet but all of that changes when Cedric suddenly decides to take in a concubine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Remarried Empress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703264) by Alphatart. 



> Enjoy this lovely fanart made by my friend!

“It hurts.” Thought Ella. “Dammit. I just finished running away from that slave selling bastard and now I’m dealing with this shit”.  
  
After stealing from a wealthy Nobel by the name of Rockwell, Ella was sold into slavery as payment for her crimes. She just managed to break free when she found herself caught in a bear trap.  
  
“Seriously, fuck my luck”

As she continued to struggle with the bear trap she heard the sound of horses coming.

“Shit. That must be him.” Ella said as she clasped her hands and raised them to the sky. “God, I know you’ve never been there for me before but this time I seriously need your help.”

As the horses came closer Ella’s prayers became more desperate.

“Please, please, please. I promise I’ll stop stealing. I swear. I’ll pray everyday. I’ll help others when they need it. Even if I’m starving, I swear I’ll never take anything that isn’t mine so please just give me-”

A Second Chance

Just as Ella said those words, a brilliant black steed stopped right in front of her followed by 5 other horses. Mounting the steed was a man dressed in black and red silk holding a golden dipped bow and arrow. He looked her up and down and then a huge smile appeared on his face. Just by looking at this man, Ella could tell that he was not to be messed with. She tried to stand up and give a bow only to remember that her foot was caught in a trap. As she frantically tried to undo it the man spoke.  
  
“You sure are a fearless girl to ignore me” said the man looking quite amused.

“Sorry sir.” said Ella. “However, I seem to be a bit caught up at the moment but if you would kindly help free me I would be able to show you the respect that you so obviously deserve.”

“How dare you?” said one of the men on the horses. “To refer to his majesty as ‘sir’”

“That’s enough” said his majesty, looking at the man who appeared to be his attendant.“You’re quite an interesting girl. You over there. Free this damsel in distress”

as soon as he said that two of the men got off of their horses and helped free Ella’s leg.

“I’m free” Ella thought as she sighed with relief. “Wait. His majesty!?”

As soon as she remembered how the attendant had addressed the man on steed she dropped to her knees.

“Please forgive this lowly girl for not recognizing you, your majesty. I know I can only repay for this kind of disrespect with my life but please spare me.”

“It’s alright” said his majesty barely containing his laughter. “I couldn’t possibly hurt such a cute girl. Come now. Your leg is hurt so I will get the best doctors to heal it for you.”

“Thank you, your majesty. I will remember your kindness for the end of time.”

“Cedric”

“Pardon?”

“Call me Cedric”

**Meanwhile**

“brr” the woman shook as she felt a chill down her spine.

“is something wrong, your majesty?” asked the lady standing next to her.

“No it’s nothing.” the woman looked out the window and gazed at the orange colored sky. “I hope Cedric comes back soon.”


	2. A(r)rival

“Your majesty! Your majesty! Come quick!” a lady in waiting with dark green hair and eyes and light brown skin came rushing in. 

“Don't run, Catherine. It’s unbecoming of a lady,” said the woman calmly despite seeing how worried her lady in waiting was. 

That woman was Matilda. The queen of this kingdom. She was a tall woman with dark skin, beautiful braided black hair, and eyes that shined like the night sky. 

“Tell me what’s wrong and do it slowly. I can’t understand you when you’re rambling like that”. 

Catherine fixed her posture and began speaking normally again. 

“I’m sorry your majesty it’s just that his majesty came back from his hunting trip” 

“Is he injured?” 

“No he’s not injured. But-” Catherine stuttered “He brought back a woman.” 

“What a woman? Surely she must be joking.” Thought Matilda as she followed Catherine outside to where his majesty was. 

Outside stood a man dressed in black and red silk standing next to a carriage that was just as extravagant. When Matilda saw this she stopped and bowed. 

“Welcome back, your majesty. I hope you weren’t injured during your trip” 

As she looked around, Matilda confirmed her suspicions that Catherine was joking. The only people she could see with Cedric were his guards. There was no strange woman. But just as she thought that, Cedric spoke. 

“Queen, I want you to organize a room in the palace” 

“Of course, your majesty. Is this room for one of the foreign officials that will be coming to the palace?” 

“No. It’s for the concubine that I recently accepted. Her name is Ella. She hurt her foot so tell me when you prepare her room. I want to go to her and help heal her legs” 

Matilda stopped in her tracks. 

“A concubine? Is he really asking me to prepare a room for a concubine?” Matilda thought as she looked at him with her eyes widened waiting for him to take it back. 

She wanted to refute but she couldn’t because of the people that were watching. It would be bad if people saw the king and queen fighting. She thought that this was probably why he asked her to do it now instead of when they were alone. 

“Of course, your majesty.” 

As soon as she said those words she left immediately. She didn’t wait for Catherine to follow her. She didn’t wait for Cedric to dismiss her. She just left. As she walked through the halls alone, her footsteps echoed but the sound of her heartbeat was even louder. 

“Concubine? Concubine! How could he? I know we aren’t exactly lovers but I thought-” 

She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice the crack in the floor. She tripped and hit the ground. 

“Ouch” 

She shouted. She looked down and saw that her knees were bruised. 

“If he saw me like this, would he show the same care that he showed for that girl” Matilda quickly perished that thought and got up.   
“You are the queen Matilda. Even if no one is looking, a queen shouldn’t fall” 

However, no matter how many times she tried to reassure herself she couldn’t get rid of the pain in her heart. She fixed her posture and walked by quietly to her room. When Catherine finally made it back to her majesty’s quarters she screamed in horror. 

“YOUR MAJESTY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS?” 

“Quiet Catherine” snapped Matilda. “Do I have to scold you again for your rambling?” 

“I’m sorry your majesty. I just-” 

“Call for a doctor but don’t make a scene.” 

“Yes, your majesty” 

After giving a quick curtsy, Catherine left the room. The only thing that could be heard now were Matilda’s heavy sighs. As she looked out of the window to her bedroom, she saw the garden of roses that she cherished so much. Just looking at them helped fix her sour mood. However, next to the roses she saw a girl. She couldn’t properly see her face because it was covered by the large hat she was wearing but she saw that she was wearing a blue dress. 

“What? Someone’s in my garden? Even the king doesn’t go there without my permission so who dares-” 

Already fueled by the adrenaline of hearing about Cedric’s concubine, Matilda quickly got up and went to the garden despite the condition her legs were in. At first she couldn’t find the girl and began to think that her eyes were just playing tricks on her, but then she saw her. Her hair and eyes were the same color of the roses in the garden. Her skin was pale but beautiful. Matilda locked eyes with her yet the girl didn’t bow. 

“Not only are you trespassing in my garden, but you have also shown me disrespect. Speak. Tell me your name before I have you locked up” 

The girl spoke.

“My name…is Ella”


End file.
